An Immodest Proposal
by Phyria
Summary: Dolores Umbridge and the Weasley twins. Read it to know more.


hmm… my first fanfic. Boy did I jump in the deep end. But I'm not going to spoil it, I'll just let you read it. Please comment, and tell me whether I should continue or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fred and George laughed as they hurried back to Griffindor tower. It was late at night, and they had just gotten away with filling Umbridge's office with what looked like the contents of a swamp… including a couple of pigs which where rolling about happily. At least, they thought they had gotten away with it.

Filch stepped out from behind the corner and scowled at them. "Been having fun?"

Fred and George froze as filch muttered "little hoodlums, befouling my corridors". He then glared at them as Mrs. Norris twined around their ankles "my office, now"

As Filch marched them into his office they sat down on the two chairs facing their desk, they'd been in here so many times it was almost like the chairs belonged to them.

Filch muttered to himself as he scrounged around in a filing cabinet and pulled out a thick wad of pages, barely held together by a folder that strained at its creases. "So what have you been up to tonight, eh? Breaking and entering, vandalising, sneaking and skulking"

Before they could reply that Filch was the one sneaking and skulking, there was a quiet "hem, hem" at the door.

Dolores Umbridge stood at the door, dressed in a fluffy pink cardigan and a ridiculously big pink velvet bow, which was perched precariously on the top of her head. "Filch, do you mind if I take these two away? I have matters to discuss with them" she said in her high-pitched voice.

As Umbridge led them away Fred and George looked at each other. Could she know already? If she did, why was she so calm? The twins weren't looking forward to writing lines with her horrible green quills again.

When she reached her office door she turned to them, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Fred and George looked on in disbelief as she walked into the office, still full of swamp muck, and then turned to beckon them inside. Shocked, they followed her, and didn't react when she locked the door behind them with a complex charm.

"Fred and George, will you just look at my office" squeaked Umbridge in her overly girly voice. She sat down on her desk and looked at the twins. "I just don't know what to do, it's just so messy". She then looked at the room around her and muttered "so dirty".

Fred and George looked awkwardly at each other. It was Fred who broke the silence, "maybe Filch would clean it up for you Miss, I'm sure it wouldn't trouble him".

"Miss, could we go back to Griffindor tower now? It's kind of late, and we should really get some sleep" George asked, and yawned for emphasis. Of course they weren't tired. They just wanted to get away from Umbridge, who was now staring at them, like she was hungry.

"Oh, but Mr Weasley, I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet" again that hungry look, "you see, the people who did this must be punished". At that moment the twins noticed her raised wand, when had she taken it out of her pocket.

She looked at them meaningfully, then muttered "Imperio".

Umbridge's bulging eyes seemed to get bulgier as she watched them hungrily. Shr leisurely sat in her pink armchair before casually flicking her wand at the twins.

Fred turned to George and pushed him down to the ground viciously causing muck to splash onto the walls and the lacy curtains.

"So dirty" muttered Umbridge as she smirked at George as Fred held him down in the muck, "now boys" she simpered, "it seems I'm faced with a rather unpleasant decision here, and only you two can rectify the problem".

George looked confused "what do you mean?" he snapped angrily, "what does that have to do with you using an unforgivable curse on my brother?"

"Oh, dear Fred, I'm afraid you don't comprehend the situation that you're in" Umbridge said in a high pitched simper, "I have to expel you from Hogwarts, and how would your mother feel about that now?"

Just as George was about to say that that suited him fine he remembered that he and Fred had decided they would stay at Hogwarts until the end of the semester at least, not for their mother (who by now was rarely surprised by what they did), but to learn some more spells and charms from Flitwick in special tutorial sessions. He had loved their ideas and their offer for a discount on their products if he taught them some more interesting, and more advanced charms.

George looked up at Fred, then up at Umbridge and sighed. "What do we have to do?"


End file.
